


To Make You Smile

by minolyn



Category: Raske Menn RPF, Ylvis
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minolyn/pseuds/minolyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peaceful afternoon on the grass brings back the memory of how a wonderful relationship began...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote for someone, most of you will probably guess who, if you're on tumblr. It's one of my favorite tailor-made fanfictions I've ever written, so I got her permission to post it here.

“Well, did you get it?”

“Give me a minute, please. Lots of candy-floss to sift through.”

Leah rolled her eyes and sat still, though she was slightly nervous with his picking her carefully done hair apart with his long, slender fingers. She knew she was going to have to find a mirror later to fix it. It was a rare sunny day on Campus, and she had decided to spend the afternoon’s study period on the grass with her books and notes… and Calle.

That last part wasn’t planned. She had told him she was going to spend this time studying on the grass, but she hadn’t expected him to show up with a couple of homemade sandwiches, a bag of crisps and a bottle of water. That man somehow managed to stay full of surprises, no matter how long and how well she thought she knew him. Leah agreed to let him stay, provided he let her actually get some work done. And so they both sat, post sandwiches and midway through the bag of crisps, her sitting spooned between his legs facing the nearest building and book in her lap, him picking away at her near-white hairs because he decided he saw something tangled in them.

“What is it?” She asked.

“Something black…” He answered.

“Like a speck?”

“..Could be a tick.”

“Don’t even say that!” Her eyes widened at the thought. He chuckled behind her and continued digging through the strands.

“Well?” She asked impatiently several moments later.

“Shh. Keep reading, I’ve nearly got it.”

“I can’t read like this..” She whined and was about to suggest she go to the loo to fix it herself when he finally said, “Ah! Got it.”

She turned her head to see what he got between his fingers, “what was it?”

He shrugged and flicked it away, “piece of a dried leaf or something, I don’t know.”

With the crisis averted, he wrapped his arms around her waist and nestled his chin on her shoulder. Leah picked up the book once more and continued reading the assigned chapter, according to which she would later have to break down a comedy scene of her choosing into tricks of the trade, explaining why it was funny in such detail it couldn’t possibly be funny to her ever again. She managed a whole paragraph before the head on her shoulder started bobbing on its chin with speech, interrupting her thought process yet again.

“I don’t understand how one can study comedy…” He mused. She smiled to herself. This was not the first time this topic had come up.

“Some of us just aren’t as naturally hilarious as you are, Calle.”

“Well, that’s true. But I hardly think you fall into that category.”

“Aww.. so sweet of you to say!” She cooed at him, turning her head in his direction and he lifted his chin to give her a peck on the lips before returning it to her shoulder. “Doesn’t it just suck all the enjoyment out of it though?”

“Indeed it does..” She answered with a sigh, “this is only one class, though. And I trust you’ll make sure I still enjoy comedy when I'm done with it.”

He took a dramatically deep breath and some of her hair blew forward as he let it out, “I shall do my very best to rise to the challenge.”

She giggled and shook her head. How could she possibly ever lose her love of comedy with a man like him around?

Every day she was with him was filled with laughter and enjoyment of the purest sense. How he manages to be so… insane and hilarious at times, and yet so warm and gentle at others, baffled her time and time again. What amazed her even more is that somehow she had managed to land herself such a man, and convince him that she was just as enjoyable as he. Since the first day they met he had managed to instill in Leah a calm and genuine happiness that she never even knew she lacked. 

Her mind drifted off to that day as her eyes trailed over the same three words again and again…

 

_It was raining particularly hard. She was standing at her bus stop, shivering in her boots under her umbrella. Her mood was especially unpleasant and she was just willing the bus to come already so the day could end as soon as possible._

_Suddenly a blur of a man skidded past her, slammed into the pole beside her and swiveled two full circles around it, clutching the wet metal with both hands, before slipping down and nearly landing on his backside. The pose he had to strike to keep from touching his rump with the puddled ground was ridiculous. His knees were knocked together yet each foot stretched out and bent awkwardly in an entirely different direction._

_A messy mane of shining blond hair covered his face, but when he looked up at her with something of a dead-serious yet somewhat startled expression, Leah couldn't help the grin that began to spread across her face. The moment he saw that she was smiling, the right corner of his lips cracked upwards and the seriousness softened in his oh-so-blue eyes. He pulled himself upright, adjusting his damp woolen scarf and nodding curtly._

_“Mission accomplished.”_

_“Sorry?” She asked with a short giggle._

_He stepped closer and without thinking, she held out her umbrella to share with him, since he was just standing out in the downpour without so much as a hat. He jerked a shrug and said, “You just looked so unhappy, I thought I had to do something to make you smile.” Her smile widened at his words. He’d rendered her speechless then. All she could think was how lovely he looked, however unorthodox his features may have been._

_They smiled awkwardly at each other for a few moments, his eyes darting from her face to the ground repeatedly, until her mind finally granted her a question to break the silence._

_“Why don’t you have an umbrella? Or at least a hat?”_

_“Oh, well.. I do. They’re just in the Café right up there.”_ _He pointed at the Coffee shop right across the street._

_“But then.. why did you..?”_

_"You’re at a bus stop. I don’t know what bus you’re waiting for, I was afraid you’d leave before I could change your day!”_

_She continued to smile at him incredulously, unable to quite believe how sweet he was, and then he spoke again,_

_“Look, do you want to join me, maybe? Like for coffee or something?”_

_Leah considered him a moment and then nodded. Somehow she knew even then that this was an opportunity she could not miss._

 

“What are you thinking about..?” His deep voice mumbled mysteriously into her ear, bringing her back to the present day.

“I'm thinking there’s no way I'm concentrating on this properly with you around.” She said, shutting the book decisively and putting it aside. She slid her body down the grass until her head was on his thigh and gazed up at him with a lazy smile. He bent over her and kissed her lips softly.

“Shall we go then?” He asked, once he straightened back up somewhat.

“Yeah.” said Leah, and they both got up and started packing their things to leave.


End file.
